Telling Peeta
by partygirl204023
Summary: Katniss is pregnant with her first kid. This is how Peeta takes the news
1. Chapter 1

I lean into his lips. He loves me. I pull away. His beautiful blue eyes stare into mine. He smiles. I blush and I look at the ground. "You know you look so cute when your blushing." Peeta says lifting my head. I smile " You really think so?" I ask. "To me, you always look beautiful." Peeta answers. "I love you Peeta." I kiss his cheek waiting for a response. He is smiling from ear to ear. "I love you too." He kisses me and walks into his art room. We have been married for 2 years and I'm pregnant. How do I tell him? This has to be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do besides surviving 2 hunger games. He has always been good with kids but now he would have one of his own. I can't imagine anyone else being this good with kids. Well..I guess I could tell him after Annie brings Finn over for their visit, right? Ugh this is getting difficult. When he gets home from the bakery tomorrow I'll tell him over a romantic dinner. Perfect. I saunter over to Peeta he's working on something so I stand silently in the door way trying not to distract him. I love seeing him like this doing what he loves. He'll make a great father. He is so creative and his eyes are so kind. Any kid would love to have him as a dad. I twist my wedding ring around as I stare at him. I always had feelings for him I just never thought those feelings would lead me to this life with him. I smile. Peeta pushes his long annoying bangs out of his face and continues to work. I wonder how I got so lucky to have a man like him in my life. Peeta turns around and sees me standing in the door way and smiles. "Sorry am I too distracting?" I ask. "No, you're fine." Peeta taps a spot next to him and I sit. "Can I see it?"I wonder. "Sure." Peeta hands me his painting and I smile. It's of him and I. I remember this. After we got married Peeta took me to a meadow far away from here and we spent the night under the stars. The painting is of him holding me in his arms on that night. "I love it Peeta!" I exclaim. "Really?" He asks. "Yes it's beautiful." I say pulling him in for a kiss. He grins. "What do you want for dinner?" He asks. "Whatever you make will be great."I answer standing up. "Soup it is." He laughs. "Cool." I reply. I walk up stairs and lay out Peeta's clothes for tomorrow and tuck a note into his shirt pocket for him. I smile. I put one hand on my small bump on my lower abdomen.

" You're going to have a great dad." I whisper.

Peeta pov

Katniss has been acting strange lately but it's hard to read her expressions sometimes. I hope she's ok. I finish up dinner and call for Katniss who eagerly runs down the stairs. I kiss her cheek and she blushes again. SEE. Something is up with her but I don't really question it and I just admire her cute pink face. After dinner Katniss races to the bathroom. I follow her and hold back her hair as she gets sick. "Dinner wasn't that bad was it?" I ask. "No, it's probably just some stupid flu." She wipes her face with a wash cloth and I pick her up. "I can walk you know." She laughs. "I know. I just love taking care of you, like you did in the cave." I smile trying to cover up how worried I am. Katniss takes a hand and touches my face. "I'm fine. protective." She laughs, I do too. "It's just what I do for those I love." I smile. "How corny." Katniss teases. I carry her to our room. I place her on the bed and kiss her for head. She pulls me by my shirt on to the bed and we laugh. "Peeta, can I tell you something?" She asks. "Of course. Anything." I answer.

Katniss pov

I have to tell him I don't want him to think I'm sick. So I guess no romantic dinner. "I'm...p-pregnant." I say tripping over my words. "Wait you're...oh my God, I'm gonna be a dad." He whispers the last part so I can barely hear him but I do. He smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. "Oh my God Katniss why didn't you tell me babe?" He asks. "I was scared...I didn't know how to tell you. I was gonna do a romantic dinner but you looked so worried I couldn't wait."I mutter. Peeta smiles and looks down at me. "I love both of you so very much." I realise he is talking about the baby and I and I start to cry. Stupid hormones. I laugh. This is the start of our family

I want to thank all of my readers. Please, review and tell me if you want me to continue all the way to my other story. ALL THANKS TO HIM. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

3 months later

Peeta's pov

I'm gonna be a dad. It still comes as a shock to me even though Katniss told me 3 months ago. I hate having to leave her at home...all alone. I put on my t-shirt and jeans and stare at the clock. It's 8:00 am. I have to go to work,but I don't want to leave her side. I kiss her for head and step out of the room. I walk down the street to the bakery. I smile at the picture I have of Katniss in the shop. I grab my apron off the hanger and pull it over my head. The bell rings. "I'll be there in a second." I say turning around. I get hit in the head and only darkness surrounds me. I wake up. All I can think about is Katniss. I'm in a dark room and strapped to a table. "Hello, Peeta." Growls a voice from inside the darkness. "Gale." I say through my teeth. "I stopped by your house...I found your wife. She looks a bit bigger than the last time I saw her, so I decided to find out why. You should be very proud you,are gonna be a dad. To bad Katniss didn't run away and get married to me. Then maybe you would have gotten to see your kid." Gale laughs. "Please, let me see her." I beg. "Fine." Gale moans. He drags me by the hand cuffs he put me in. He throws me on to the floor of her room and locks the door. "Peeta!"she wobbles over to my side and embraces me in her arms. I feel the baby kick and she smiles. "The baby has missed you." She says looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you ok has he done anything to you?" She asks. "I'm fine. I can't bare to leave your side ever again." I kiss her for head. "I love you too much to let you go this easily." I say smiling. "I love you too." Katniss whispers. Gale walks in and pulls Katniss up by her arm. "What do you think you're doing with her, LET HER GO, NOW!" I demand. Katniss looks so weak like she could faint any minute. I pull her out of his grasp. "LEAVE, ALL YOU DO IS SAY THAT YOU LOVE HER, WELL LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" I yell. I look into her tired eyes and cry. What if we don't make it? I fall to my knees and sob. I'll get her out of here, even if its the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Peeta's pov

I can't leave her no madder what he does to me. She has been through so much I just want her to be ok. She looks better, but as always I am left worrying about what this is doing to her and the baby. "Katniss, how are you doing?" I ask trying to break the unbearable silence. "I'm better now that you're here." She says putting her hand on my cheek trying to wipe away the tears that have escaped my eyes. "Good." I sigh in relief. "We're gonna get out of her I promise." I say staring at her abdomen. Katniss lifts my head so I'm staring into her eyes. She smiles. "I know we will. You are too diligent for us not to." She is the only thing holding me together. I don't know what I would do without her. She moves my hands down towards her swollen abdomen. "You'll be an amazing dad. You are so kind and sweet." She whispers. "You'll be a great mom. You are so loving and protective like you were with..." I cant finish. I was going to say Prim but I don't want Katniss to cry. She knows what I was going to say. Tears weal up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't cry." I beg. "I'm fine its just my hormones. Don't worry about me." She sobs. I pull her close into my arms. "You're my everything Katniss, I don't know how I could have ever lived without you." I whisper. "I can't live without you either." She responds. "Peeta, what if Gale takes the baby?" She asks. "I won't ever let him lay a finger on you or our baby." I say lifting her chin. I never thought about that. What if I don't get to see my own kid? I thought Gale was just trying to scare me but now I just don't know. As if on cue Gale swiftly unlocks the door and grabs me. "Gale, NO please don't!" Katniss demands. "Sorry Catnip, times up." Gale responses. I give him a swift kick in the leg when Katniss grabs on to my arm. "Peeta, I cant do this. I need you, no we need you don't let him take you away." She pleads. "Just tonight Peeta, don't get use to it." Gale responses. "I'm not going anywhere." I smile.

Please review if you want more on this story go see my story all thanks to him. Please fav, review, and follow


End file.
